


d r a g o n a g e

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader-Insert, implied death via the deep roads, reader is sometimes f!oc, reader is sometimes the warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: a collection of dragon age: origins reader-inserts from long ago.





	1. and now for something entirely different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alistair x reader (f!oc)
> 
> alistair struggles after leaving the warden and wandering on his own.

You reminded him of a different life. A life he once had. A life he was now eager to return to, or at least something like it.

He couldn’t stay away. You lived, ate, and breathed something he wanted.

“Can I help you?” you mumbled from your barstool, only peering in his direction.

Alistair shrugged and smiled, feeling a semblance of his old self return.

“Look, I’m not an escort service, so quit leering at me.” You got up to move to the other side of the room when a hand appeared on your arm. “If you don’t removed your hand, I will—“

“No, no! That’s not what I want. I want you to take me with you. Wherever you’re going.”

Your dull eyes brightened in surprise. “What? I mean, why? I don’t need any…alcoholics traveling with me.”

“I am—wait, I _was_ a Grey Warden.”

“You were? What are you now?”

“Considering that you thought I was a drunkard, I’ve obviously lost my way. Let me travel with you until I get back where I need to be.”

“I’m going to Orlais…”

“And?”

“Okay, fine. If you want to, you can come. _No_ alcohol though.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	2. until then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loghain mac tir x reader (f!oc)
> 
> loghain wonders about the state of ferelden and the part he's played.

What was more honorable: staying loyal to your king or sacrificing him to save the kingdom?

The more time you spent with Loghain, the more you knew that this situation wasn’t so black and white. Many people saw Loghain as the enemy they must begrudgingly follow, but you were beginning to see Loghain’s actions as a necessary evil. He was the only one who could do it, he was the only one who sacrificed his good name to secure Ferelden.

Your avoidance to admit it was laughable now, but Cailan would’ve led Ferelden to its death.

Having a chance to be in both his and Loghain’s personal guard taught you a lot about their tactics. Cailan was reckless, Loghain was reserved.

“Y/N!” His voice was harsh and demanding but you did not flinch. Instead, you fluidly motioned for another guard to take your spot before you entered, closing the door behind you.

“Yes, teyrn?”

The dark man turned to face you, the only light in his study was from a small fireplace. The shadows dancing on his face made him look gaunter and paler than normality would permit. His eyes softened slightly as they met yours. “Tell me something.”

“Anything.”

“Have I lost the faith of a nation? Have a lost the love of my daughter?” His face broke for only moments as you saw his fatigue, guilt, and pain swirl through. At times like these you remembered he was just a man underneath the suit of a god.

You moved to touch his arm, wishing to comfort him more but there was only so much you could do in restrictive armor. “They do not understand, Loghain. You must show them. You must win them back. They are like spooked sheep and you are their shepherd.”

He looked at you, his face held composure now, only letting small wisps of gratitude to snake through and meet you. Without hesitation, he moved his large gloved hand up to caress your cheek, the cool metal tingling against your warm skin. “When this is all over, I will wed you.”

Tilting you head into his hand in a lone moment of intimacy, you smiled. “I will happily oblige.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	3. what a disgrace you were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alistair x reader (f!warden)
> 
> alistair and the warden meet after thirty years in an unlikely place.

It had been years. Decades, even. He was a broken man now, renounced of all his old beliefs and virtues. Except for one. It was the only thing driving him at this point. It wasn’t even a conscious decision, just a pulsing desire and _need_ to confront his blood one last time.

With flasks of alcohol and his old, tarnished armor, he began his slow ascent to Orzammar.

He was prepared to be alone. He was prepared to numbly march forward. He was prepared to accept the fate of all Grey Wardens.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the only thing that could possibly shock him now.

“Maker’s breath.”

Standing under the massive stone gates of Orzammar was the only face he couldn’t seem to forget…or forgive. The only betrayal he could really still feel the sting from.

“Alistair.” She walked forward with the confidence and power she always held in everything she did. “You’ve come for the end, have you?”

He watched her carefully, noting her gracefully aged features. She was still so beautiful to him and he hated it. “Yes. What of you, Y/N? Come to witness the final hour of Alistair the Bastard Prince? I must assure you, it won’t be as spectacular as you’d hoped.”

She shook her head ruefully, showing strands of silver rippling amidst the normal H/C hairs. “No, that’s not what I want. I came to go with you.”

“I don’t want you to. Oh wait, my desires to matter to you, do they? My mistake.”

“Alistair.” It was a warning as her e/c eyes steeled sharply, still as puncturing as ever. “I’m here to make amends so that we don’t die as bitter and unhappy people.”

“I…I don’t believe you were unhappy these past thirty years.”

“I was. I was terribly unhappy but I did what I had to do to keep Ferelden safe.”

“Good. If I didn’t deserve happiness, neither did you.” Alistair’s eyes softened as he spoke, trying to make himself believe that was true and just. It was a battle he couldn’t win.

“Shall we, then?” She asked, slowly extending a hand. “To end our unhappiness together?”

He nodded and took her hand without hesitation. “I think it’s about damn time we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
